Devil Never Die
by DevilNeverDie
Summary: Quand une semi-démon cherche le nom de son agence et qui trouve le nom grâce à Tartaros. OS de Fairy Tail mettant en avant une OC.


Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Onyxia avait quitté Fairy Tail, depuis l'histoire qui s'est passé avec Fried et Mirajane, elle avait fini par détester cette guilde, elle avait fini par détester les magiciens et elle avait fini par ne plus avoir de contacts avec ses amis Liuyana, Winona, qui avait disparue bien avant qu'Onyxia ne quitte la guilde, Cynder, Kiara et Magdalena. Seuls les humains d'une petite ville comptaient pour elle, elle devait les protéger. La demi-succube avait ouvert une agence de chasseur de monstres, de démons et de bestioles en tout genre. Elle avait trouvé un bâtiment dans lequel elle avait pu s'installer afin d'être en paix, avait troqué son vieux kimono pourri par un long imperméable en cuir gris, changé sa tenue, afin que cette dernière devienne plus agile et plus élancée, et changé de coupe de cheveux, laissant une vague bleutée flotter dans son dos. Cependant elle avait gardé son bon vieux katana, une arme d'héritage, de famille, une arme que lui avait donnée la mère Lilith, la reine des succubes. Cette arme avait un nom : Thorin.

Toutefois, dans son agence, c'était petit et vide, seul un bureau avec quelques chaises, un sofa et une lacrima-vision répondaient à l'appel. Il y avait un simple cagibi non loin, faisant plus office de garde-manger et il y avait un escalier qui menait à une salle de bain, à des toilettes et à une chambre. Ce n'était pas spécialement spacieux, mais c'était largement suffisant pour elle.

Assise sur le bureau, Onyxia cherchait un nom pour son agence, mais impossible de trouver. Même Kayli, une simple orpheline d'une quinzaine d'années qui venait de temps à autre chez la jeune femme, car elle l'aimait beaucoup, ne pouvait l'aider. Heureusement que la fille de Lilith la rassura en lui affirmant que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps et qu'elle finirait par trouver. Et à chaque fois que l'orpheline passait chez elle, Onyxia se sentait soulagée d'un poids, elle avait beau être différente des humains, la ville qu'elle protégeait et ses habitants la considéraient comme une des leurs, à la grande différence de Fairy Tail.

La lacrima de communication sonna, l'hybride décrocha en affirmant que ce n'était pas une horaire d'ouverture, en effet, en regardant l'horloge, elle constata qu'il était cinq heures du matin, alors que d'habitude elle ouvrait son agence à neuf heures trente du matin. Elle tomba sur Erza qui voulait surement des nouvelles. Mais la réaction d'Onyxia était imminente, elle raccrocha au nez de Titania qui, au final, était assez stupéfaite.

La journée passa, et pas la moindre bestiole à chasser, la fille de Lilith soupira de soulagement, elle comptait bien aller rendre visite à Kayli. Constatant qu'il pleuvait dehors, elle se dit finalement qu'elle l'appellerait avec la lacrima, refusant d'attraper froid. Oui Onyxia avait actuellement comme vêtements un short noir avec un haut en cuir qui ressemblait à un ventre de lézard ou de dragon mais il était ouvert sur l'avant, laissant aux hommes la possibilité d'admirer son décolleté ainsi que son nombril. On ouvrit la porte d'entrée, attirant l'attention de l'hybride. Devant elle se trouvait Doranbalt, avec une lame dans son dos.

-Suis-je bien chez mademoiselle Onyxia ? s'informa le membre du conseil magique.

-C'est moi en effet, que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme lui tendit l'arme en question. L'examinant dans tous ses recoins, la jeune femme reconnut l'arme de sa mère, Ellen était le nom de cette arme.

-Vous l'avez finalement trouvée…

-Ce n'était pas simple de convaincre Fairy Tail de me la donner, enchérit Doranbalt.

-Quelle bande d'idiots, je n'ai l'intention de rien faire avec, je voulais juste la garder en souvenir, c'est l'arme de ma mère après-tout. Je vous remercie Doranbalt.

Ce dernier tourna les talons, et se avertissa Onyxia de Tartaros, ces démons étaient capables de s'en prendre à elle, car la fille de Lilith était comme eux. Cependant il ajouta que quelqu'un était à la recherche de l'hybride et qu'il se trouvait dans cette ville.

Après que Doranbalt soit parti, Onyxia se mit à réfléchir, qui serait bien capable de la rechercher ? Fried ? pour s'excuser ? Même pas en rêve ! humilier une succube de cette façon pouvait engendrer le pire. Et heureusement que l'hybride se retenait de faire ça, uniquement pour ses anciennes amies. Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme voulait savoir qui était cette personne, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce ne soit pas un magicien qui vienne la faire chier.

Courant sous la pluie, Thorin à l'épaule grâce à une « ceinture », la fille de Lilith serpentait les rues à la recherche de cette personne. Elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui était assis par terre, blessé mais en partie conscient. C'était un homme assez jeune, ses longs cheveux d'ébène se collaient à se vêtements sombres, quelques mèches couvraient son regard d'onyx. Ce dernier regarda l'hybride et, avec une voix rauque, en partie ensanglantée, prononça le nom de la demoiselle qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ecarquillant les yeux, la fille de Lilith le reconnut mais bégaya :

-A… A… Adonis ?!

Ce dernier se mit à sourire, puis s'évanouit. Apparemment elle avait vu juste. Elle le prit avec une certaine difficulté à le porter. Et le ramena chez elle.

En entrant, elle fit face à Kayli, la frimousse argentée de cette dernière semblait énervée.

-Je suis désolée Kayli si je ne suis pas venue à l'orphelinat, s'excusa Onyxia, mais un des membres du conseil magique m'a rapporté Ellen…

-C'est qui Ellen ? et qui est ce monsieur ?! questionna l'adolescente.

-Ellen est l'arme de Lilith, ma mère, répondit calmement la propriétaire de l'agence sans nom, quand à lui c'est un ami d'enfance, il s'appelle Adonis, et il est comme moi, un semi-démon.

Le regard d'Onyxia sur son ami d'enfance semblait démontrer l'inquiétude de cette dernière. Adonis était un semi-démon, comme elle, et les blessures se guérissaient automatiquement chez eux, cependant, les blessures persistaient chez lui. Elle chercha à comprendre pourquoi. La fille de Lilith demanda de l'aide à Kayli pour soigner le jeune homme, l'orpheline accepta en affirmant qu'elle ferait tout pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur.

Quelques heures après, et quelques tasses de café et de chocolat chaud. Les deux filles discutaient ensemble, Adonis, lui, était réveillé, soigné, lavé (hihi) et cherchait des vêtements pour homme dans le placard de la salle de bain qui lui conviendraient, car Onyxia était fourbe et pour se venger elle avait piqué des vêtements à TOUS les membres masculins de Fairy Tail, même à Natsu et au papy. Pendant que l'ami d'enfance d'Onyxia s'habillait, la fille de Lilith racontait comment elle l'avait rencontré. Jusqu'à ce que la Team Natsu entrât dans l'office attirant l'attention des deux filles. Oh misère ! c'est ce qui est vite venu à l'esprit de l'hybride.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? grinça cette dernière.

-Te parler ! affirma la reine des fées.

-A cause ?

-De Tartaros…

-Je suis au courant, merci, au revoir, il est vingt heures, mon agence est fermée !

Natsu s'emporta contre elle ! affirmant qu'elle n'avait aucun cœur ! la réponse d'Onyxia était imminente : les démons n'ont pas de cœur. Grey déclara avec une certaine animosité que la Raijinshuu, donc Fried aussi, était malade à cause d'un des membres de Tartaros.

-Je dois dire « Oh mon dieu Fried est grièvement malade et je dois aller à ses côtés pour le rassurer » ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! aboya Onyxia

-Tartaros te cherche ! et si jamais tu ne coopère pas avec eux, ils vont te tuer ! siffla Erza.

-Pardon ? me tuer ? Un démon ne meurt JAMAIS ! il peut pleurer mais il ne pourra jamais mourir ! assura la fille de Lilith avec un air menaçant. Maintenant partez ! avant que je ne m'emporte encore plus contre vous.

La team Natsu partit, déçue de ne pas avoir pu convaincre Onyxia de rentrer. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Adonis descendit des escaliers. S'asseyant sur le sofa il commenta la discussion que la fille de Lilith eut avec l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy tail. Et peu après il narra sa rencontre avec les membres de Tartaros, les neuf portes de l'enfer, les neuf démons de la guilde noire la plus puissante de Fiore.

Malheureusement Onyxia n'y croyait pas, si ces personnes étaient des démons, ils ne pouvaient mourir. Elle demanda à Kayli de garder l'agence avec Adonis, quand à elle, elle allait vérifier si ces derniers étaient vraiment des démons. Poussant un soupir profond, Adonis, lui montra l'emplacement du QG de Tartaros. Puis Onyxia partit.

Après quelques jours de marche, elle arriva au QG de Tartaros, les neufs démons étaient présents. Pour Onyxia, il était temps de voir si c'était vraiment des démons. On la vit quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Kyouka envoya les hommes de main, mais la fille de Lilith les trancha avec Thorin. Un à un les démons l'affrontèrent, mais l'hybride résistait tant bien que mal à leurs attaques : aux explosions de Jackal, à la manipulation de Sayla, à la glace de Silver, aux autres malédictions des autres démons et au renforcement de Kyouka. Et forcée de constater que ces derniers étaient sans vie elle avoua par elle-même que ces personnes étaient de simples contrefaçons. Mais END arriva, le maître de la guilde noire se montra face à la fille de Lilith. Qu'en allait-t-il advenir d'Onyxia ? personne, sauf elle et END, le savait.

Un long combat commença entre eux deux, END attaquait de toute sa puissance Onyxia, mais cette dernière montrait à quel point ce qu'un démon en colère pouvait faire. Elle devint ce qu'elle était à la base, un démon, une succube, Melancholia et elle entama sa Mélancolie mortelle. Una attaque violente, mais belle, mortelle mais hypnotisante. La beauté et l'éclat de Thorin se mariait avec la noirceur de Melancholia, la grandeur de ses ailes, ses cheveux volant au vent. Et cette Mélancolie Mortelle détruisit END de part en part, tranchant ses membres comme un véritable gigot. Le maitre de Tartaros s'écroula et mourut. Son corps, ainsi que celui des autres membres de Tartaros disparurent en fumée. Onyxia admira le spectacle et affirma ses pensées

-Un démon ne meurt jamais, vous n'êtes que de simples contrefaçons.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fille de Lilith buvait son café dans l'ambiance calme de son agence qui, maintenant, avait un nom. Adonis dormait sur le sofa, quand à Kayli, elle était à l'orphelinat. La lacrima de communication se mit à sonner, surement un client. L'hybride décrocha et avec une voix paisible, accueilli son client avec le nom de son agence…

… Devil Never Die.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Onyxia, Adonis, Kayli and text by Queenie**

**Influence : Devil May Cry**

* * *

Si vous aimez pas, c'est pas mon problème.


End file.
